


Tabemasen, ne?

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babysitting, Children, Ficlet Collection, Food, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Per quanto fosse felice di aver accettato di fare da baby-sitter per quell’estate, i momenti dei pasti si erano sempre rivelati una tragedia, dall’inizio alla fine.





	Tabemasen, ne?

**_~ Tabemasen, ne? ~_ **

**1 – Dai kirai!**

“Che cos’è questa roba?”

Daiki sospirò per l’ennesima volta.

Per quanto fosse felice di aver accettato di fare da baby-sitter per quell’estate, i momenti dei pasti si erano sempre rivelati una tragedia, dall’inizio alla fine.

“È pasta, Yutti. Sono spaghetti” spiegò pazientemente al bambino, sperando che scoperto l’arcano mistero su in cosa consistesse la cena, si risolvesse a mangiare tranquillo.

Ma non fu così fortunato.

“Ma sembrano vermi! Che schifo, non li mangio! Voglio gli hamburger!” disse invece, incrociando le braccia sul petto e lasciandosi ricadere pesantemente contro lo schienale della sedia, lasciando intendere che per quella sera non avrebbe mangiato altro se non quello che gli aveva chiesto.

Daiki alzò un sopracciglio, prendendogli il piatto e afferrando una forchettata di spaghetti, assaggiandoli.

“Non sono vermi, hai visto? Io li ho mangiati, e sono buonissimi. Per cui non vedo perché non dovresti mangiarli anche tu.” gli disse, con un tono che sperava convincesse il bambino.

Ma questi si limitò a guardarlo con gli occhi sbarrati, attonito.

“Hai... hai mangiato i vermi!” esclamò poi, mordendosi un labbro. “Ora finirai sicuramente all’ospedale, io ci sono andato una volta che per sbaglio ne ho mangiato uno mentre giocavo in giardino. E non ci voglio andare di nuovo, no.” spiegò, sottolineando quanto aveva appena detto annuendo ripetutamente. “Voglio gli hamburger!” ripeté poi, sempre più risoluto.

Daiki avrebbe voluto ribattere, ma non ce la fece proprio.

Era lì da tutto il giorno, aveva dovuto affrontare anche il pranzo, ed era stanco.

Per cui, semplicemente, si arrese.

“E hamburger siano” concesse.

Si godette, almeno, il sorriso luminoso che Yuto gli diede come ricompensa per l’immensa fatica di dargli da mangiare.

**2 – Yuiitsu no mama no misoshiru**

“Ti ho detto che non mi piace!”

“E io invece ti ho detto che la mangerai, ti piaccia o meno!”

Se Daiki pensava che il pranzo o la cena fossero una tragedia con Yuto, aveva sottovalutato il potenziale di pericolosità della colazione.

Quella mattina era arrivato di buon’ora, e si era messo a preparare la misoshiru e il tamagoyaki dolce, così come la madre del bambino gli aveva detto di fare.

Inutile a dirsi, al piccolo principe la cosa non sembrava stare affatto bene.

“Ma onii-chan!” si lamentò il bambino, mettendo il broncio. “Non mi piace, ha un aspetto strano. È troppo scura, e ci sono delle cose verdi che galleggiano. Non ha affatto un bell’aspetto!” si lamentò.

“Quelle ‘cose verdi che galleggiano’ sono pezzi di nori. È la stessa misoshiru che tua madre ti prepara tutte le mattine. E si da il caso che con lei tu la mangi, no? E allora la mangerai anche con me!” disse, per una volta deciso a non lasciarsi sopraffare dai capricci di un bambino di soli cinque anni.

“Quella della mamma è più bella. E poi non è vero che la mangio sempre, ogni tanto la mamma mi prepara solo il tamagoyaki e poi mi dà latte e biscotti. Posso avere latte e biscotti, onii-chan?” gli chiese, mettendo su la sua migliore espressione implorante.

Daiki ebbe quasi voglia di mettersi a piangere.

Doveva elaborare una strategia, o non sarebbe arrivato vivo alla fine dell’estate.

Senza nemmeno stare a discutere, afferrò la ciotola con la zuppa e mise invece di fronte al bambino una tazza di latte con dei biscotti ai cereali.

“Posso averli al cioccolato, onii-chan?”

Arioka prese un respiro profondo.

Poi un altro. Poi un altro ancora.

E alla fine, gli portò i suoi maledetti biscotti al cioccolato.

**3 – Anata no shou**

Quel giorno, Daiki si sentiva finalmente sicuro di sé.

Quel giorno era arrivato a metà mattinata, scampando l’ora di colazione, e aveva giocato con Yuto fino a quando al bambino non era venuta fame.

Con aria colma di aspettativa, aveva messo di fronte a lui l’hamburger accompagnato dall’insalata, e ora era in attesa.

Yuto aveva finito la carne, e guardava il piatto dell’insalata con aria quasi disgustata.

Prima che potesse aprire bocca per lamentarsi, Daiki intervenne.

“Mangia l’insalata, Yutti, poi potremo tornare in giardino a giocare” gli disse, accondiscendente.

Il bambino storse il naso, allontanando da sé il piatto.

“Non la voglio, grazie. È verde, non mi piacciono le cose verdi. E poi la lattuga non è cibo per le persone, all’asilo la diamo al coniglio” gli spiegò, con tono logico.

Arioka annuì brevemente, tirò fuori la sua arma segreta dalla tasca della camicia.

Yuto spalancò gli occhi e sorrise, alzandosi in piedi.

“Ma è un lecca-lecca! Lo voglio onii-chan, lo voglio!” disse, iniziando a saltare per raggiungere il dolce, che Daiki teneva troppo in alto perché ci potesse arrivare.

“Lo vuoi davvero?” chiese, con aria quasi indifferente.

“Sì! Ti prego, è alla fragola, come quelli che mi compra la mia mamma! Lo voglio!”

“Bene. Allora torna seduto e mangia la tua insalata. Quando avrai finito, potrai avere il tuo lecca-lecca.”

Non ci fu nemmeno bisogno di insistere. Yuto tornò a sedersi, riprese il piatto e Daiki avrebbe potuto giurare di non averlo mai visto mangiare così velocemente.

Aveva trovato la strategia giusta.

Dello stato dei suoi denti si sarebbe preoccupato una volta finita l’estate; quello che gli premeva di più in quel momento, era che superassero indenni le ore dei pasti.


End file.
